


We’re a Million Worlds Apart

by ItzLeon



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko is a Coward, Amanda is a great wingwoman, Angst and Feels, Constanze is just vibin’, Diana is Depressed, F/F, Hannah and Barbara are great friends, I don’t own any song use in the story, Of course this is not self projection, One Shot, Plot twist! It is a multi-chapter, Sucy is a supportive friend in here, Useless Lesbians, aaaah, does this counts as a song shot?, got the reference?, is there a happy ending?, maybe a two shot, no I don’t think so, no it’s not, they are just very stupid with love, unrequited love???, yes I used the DEH song as reference, yes I used the Greatest Showman song as a reference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItzLeon/pseuds/ItzLeon
Summary: Akko is hopelessly in love with Diana but she is to much of a coward to confess so she just keeps her feelings in her inside fantasizing how would it be if she had the guts to tell her how she feels.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	1. If I Could Just Tell Her

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes you may read hehe and, yes this is completely inspired by the Dear Evan Hansen song “If I Could Tell Her” but a little more angsty

_Look at your beautiful blue eyes, deep as the same sea, lose myself in them like a sailor without a compass to guided him, believe that I could never leave that abyss without an end and then observe your smile which has no comparison, your sort of subtle and perfect and real smile that you only trust to some of us, I can't believe you don't know how that same smile can make me feel, ecstatic, happy, I could even say that overburdened, but well, in the end I know that this is all for the simple fact that I'm hopelessly in love with you, Diana Cavendish_

_You make me happier day by day, you make me want to discover more things about you, as, for example, whenever you get bored you scribbled stars in your notes, stars that resemble those that some months ago you and I released, did you know that? Or it is something you do unconsciously?_

_And I also notice that although you seem completely disinterested in such childish topics, you still fill out the quizzes that they put in those teen magazines that Hannah and Barbara sometimes leave in the library_

_I know all this because lately you are the only thought in my head, I know this because I love to know things about you, because I adore every part of you, because I treasure every moment by your side and for that reason i keep it all inside my head and you don't know anything about this, I have to leave this unsaid, because even if I want to do it, I can't even get close to you, I can't find a way._

_But I swear to you that every night when I go to sleep and every morning when I wake up the only thing I can think of is ‘if I could tell her? Tell her all the things I see, if I could tell her? Tell her that she is everything to me’ and I know I will not do it because we’re a million worlds apart, because you are a queen and I am a jester, and anyway, even if I could tell you I would not know where to start because there is too much to say, Because day after day I discover something new about you, I really don't know what to do, so the only thing I have left is to fantasize about 'if I could tell her?'_

Akko was writing all of this on a loose sheet as soon as she woke up

"Akko! Hurry up, it's time to start classes” Lotte hurried from the closet while she finished putting on her vest.

"Please be considerate to us, I don't wish to have to clean the Trolls' toilets a second time this month," Sucy said already ready from her side of the desk as she finished mixing a couple of liquids.

"Yep! I'm going!" The brunette answered as she put the letter in one of the desk drawers

—————————————————— 

"Well girls, I hope you have paid attention to the class as this topic will come in next week's exam, now, go" said Finnelan with force in her voice

Akko closed her notebook with a sigh, notebook that had no notes as the whole class she had spent thinking about her most recent dilemma ‘maybe one day I will be able to tell her how I feel.’

Her morning classes were already over and it was lunchtime -her favorite time-, she and her teammates shot out to the dining room where, as always, the green and blue teams were already sitting, for some reason or another they were talking about the Night Fall convention that Lotte and Barbara had managed to drag them down a couple of weeks ago.

"Hey Princess" Amanda tried to get the attention of the blonde who seemed that didn’t paid attention to the previous conversation because she was waiting for someone to arrive "do you want to know what Akko told me about you a couple of days ago?" Diana instantly turned to see the American with a look of interest.

"Is that a yes?" The redhead asked a second time with a small smile to which Diana just nodded.

Akko -who had just arrived- was nervous as much as she could be, because even if she tried to keep her feelings for the heiress on the sidelines, she knew that -somehow- Amanda had discovered her little crush with the blonde (it should be noted that although she thought she was discreet, everyone had already heard about it, well, everyone except for Diana who was equal or more dense than Akko with all of this romance thing)

"Well, she said she loves the way you _**ride** _ your broom," Amanda replied with a laugh.  
"A-amanda!" Akko complained with her face completely red.

And either way, Akko wasn't the only one with a strange reaction, each of them had a different one, Sucy giggled, Lotte's cheeks were tinged with a subtle blush, Jasminka looked a little disapprovingly at her teammate, Constanze simply stood up from her place next to Jasminka to go fist-bump Amanda, Hannah and Barbara glared at Amanda, and Diana? Well Diana was just extremely confused, she didn't understand why they all seemed to exaggerate at a simple compliment from her favorite brunette

"That's it? Did she say anything else? ” Asked the heiress with clear confusion and interest

"About you?" Answered maliciously with another question Sucy which had been the fastest to get out of the small group shock

"No, n-never mind" Diana stuttered as she turned to look elsewhere, because it is not like she was interested in what Akko thought about her, obviously not and if it came to interest it would be for the simple fact that they were friends, nothing out of the ordinary, obvious. 

"Don't worry Cav, she said so many things! But there are too much that I'm trying to remember the best ones” Amanda said with a bit of mockery “For example! She said that your hair look really pretty whe-” the redhead tried to continue but was interrupted by Akko who lunged from her place in front of her to silence her

“It look pretty...er... cool! The way your hair moves when you fly it’s pretty cool ... hehe” Akko finished answering from the ground with one hand in Amanda's mouth and the other scratching the back of her neck

"You did?" The blonde asked again with a small blush

"O-of course!" Akko almost yelled as she stood up and helped Amanda to stand "b-but hey, what were you guys talking about before we got here?" The brunette asked looking at her friends for help.

"Night Fall!" Barbara shouted "I-i mean, we were talking about the Night Fall convention we went, heh" Akko turned to see her with gratitude and they continued chatting about the convention and those conventions that were to come.

Lunch continued without any further altercation, just a couple of playful glances from Amanda and Sucy's sassy remarks, the normal. At the end, the group separated and each one go to their respective classes of the afternoon.

——————————————————  
"Akko, I think it's about time you confessed to Diana" Lotte said out of nowhere.

The little lunch drama had happened a couple of weeks ago, weeks in which quite similar situations had occurred, which always ended with Akko shouting some nonsense or someone in the floor -except for Sucy who was too scary for Akko to try to tackle her-, and this was gradually annoying her friends, none of them could believe how Akko was such a coward to Not confess to someone who was obviously going to accept her, and how Diana was so stubborn not to accept her own infatuation that she excused as a "Very good friendship"

"W-what ?!" Akko screamed as she got up from her bunk and hit Lotte's.

"Lotte is right, it is too upsetting to see you mopping around for your supposed ‘unrequited love’” Sucy added from the desk.

"Girls you know that I can’t, she herself has shown me that she doesn’t see me as nothing more than a friend" Akko answered while rubbing the place on her head which had been hit

"Argh" Sucy growled as she listened to her stupid -but dear- friend

“Besides, how do you suppose I would do it? What the hell would I say to her?” Akko said as she stood up from her bed to start walking back and forth in their little hallway  
"Perhaps you guys plan for me to tell her how I have always wondered how she learned to dance like if all the rest of the world isn’t there?" the tone of voice of the little witch was gradually growing  
"Or how her presence makes me feel back to the stratosphere, that her smile makes me the happiest person in the world, that I don't know what I would do if she were to leave one day, because making her happy became my new dream?" She continued with her little speech as she sat back on her bed  
"Is that what you plan? Because I do not see it very convenient, I don’t want to lose her, I don’t want her to abandon me because she found out that I am this freak that fell in love with her best friend, I really don’t want to, because she is everything to me” little by little her eyes began to moisten  
"Besides, we’re a million worlds apart, she is literally the best witch to have stepped on Luna Nova in decades, she is the heir to one of the most powerful families of all times, while I" she laughed sadly "I am only a screw up witch who still doesn't know how to correctly fly a broom” By this moment tears were already coming out of her eyes

"What do you want me to do when there’s this great divide?" She said and she started sobbing for a moment

"She always seems to be so far away," Akko continued. Sucy, meanwhile, stood up from her place to sit next to Akko, Lotte also got off her bunk while giving Sucy a sad look and sat on the other side of Akko

"What am I going to do when the distance is too wide?" Lotte hugged her teammate as a couple of tears escaped from her own eyes

"She doesn't know anything" Sucy let out with a bit of venom in her voice, because, although, she knew it wasn't on purpose, she was extremely bothered by all the pain the Cavendish heiress caused to her friend.

"And how would l look to her face and s-say" Akko stuttered while she released from Lotte's embrace and got up again, this time going to her desk and began in a whisper to repeat the same sentence

"I love you" she said as she took out the letter she had written a couple of weeks ago  
"I love you" she opened the window  
"I love you!" She screamed at the top of her lungs at the cold night outside of her room  
"I love you" she said for the last time with her eyes closed and a tender smile as she hugged herself and the letter, but when she opened her eyes she returned to reality and likewise she took the letter and threw it out of the window and close it, and then she return to the embrace of her friends -Yes, Sucy included-  
"But we are a million worlds apart, and I don’t know how I would even start telling her anyway," she said spitefully.  
"If I could just tell her" she whispered as she lay down on her bed together with her friends.

"If I could ..." she closed her eyes and slept so she could dream what her world would be like if she weren't a complete coward


	2. It’ll Never Be Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that inspired this chapter is “Never Enough” from “The Greatest Showman”
> 
> I was thinking that this little fanfic would be just a one shot, even a two shot, but now it seems it will be a multi-chapter with at least 4 chapters. But for now just enjoy angsty Diana, love u guys!
> 
> (Sorry for any mistakes you may read!)

_Friendship, this is only friendship and I know it, so why, whenever I am in your arms, I want time to stop and I wish for the moment to never end? Why whenever this happens I try to hold my breath? Why do I always think 'please, let this stay this way, don't let this moment end'? Why? How did you set off a dream in me? A dream that is getting louder now.  
Can you hear it echoing?  
And if you do, please, take my hand, and tell me, would you share this fantasy with me? _

_Do you also feel something for me?  
Everything they whisper is true?  
Are those smiles especially for me?  
Tell me please! I beg! The pain is unbearable! I know that, perhaps, I am just a friend to you, that I am nothing more than that, and that someday you will leave me to fulfill your dreams, I want to know if I am part of them, because certainly you are part of mine, so, when the time comes and I ask you, please answer me, would you share this with me? _

_Because Akko, without you, all the shine of a thousand spotlights, all the stars we steal from the night sky will never be enough to light my way, towers of gold are very little compared to your embrace, your warm and beautiful embrace, you know that my hands could hold the whole world but for me that will never be enough, never! ’Cause all I want is to take your hand, take you in my arms and sleep next to you, nothing can satisfy me because, although, I can have everything, I don't have you._

_But in any case, I know that in the end this cannot be a reality, that it has to remain as a simple fantasy, because you are too pure to live in a world like mine, because your soul is free and it has no chains, because I know that I will never be enough for you, because although I have plenty of wealth I know that I will never be able to pay you for everything you’ve given me, so I will only stay on the sidelines and thank the world that destiny put me in your way, although I know that will never be enough._

The night had always been Diana's favorite time, the cold and silent night with which she could meditate and think calmly, the night was the moment in which she could relax and let her thoughts flow freely, the night was the moment when no one expected anything from her because everyone was asleep, it was the perfect time for her to rest from that weight that fate had placed on her shoulders, it was the moment for her to stop being 'Diana Cavendish the heir to the Cavendish family' and start to be only ’Diana'

But now, the night was no longer that beautiful and quiet moment, now the night was a torment, now that silence that she once treasured seemed to be a sentence, the loneliness that she enjoyed so much began to consume her little by little, she already couldn’t bear to hear her thoughts, thoughts that broke the walls that she herself had created around her heart, thoughts that made her want to cry for the first time since the death of her beloved mother, thoughts that she never thought she had.

Since romance always seemed a matter of no importance to her, something useless, so, if she always thought that romance was so childish, why was this the only thing that invaded her mind? What did Atsuko Kagari do to her? How did her perception change from one day to the next? At which point did the friendly hugs Akko gave her become more than that? At which point did that little witch's smile turn into the lights that illuminated her path? At which point did her eyes transform into entire galaxies where she could get lost? At which point did everything else become insufficient for her? But more important than all of that, at which point did she accept that all they had was just a friendship?

And according to all of the above, tonight was no exception, once again she found herself in her infinite dilemma, she walked in the halls of the academy with nothing more but a dim light coming out of her wand and a cloak over her uniform to cover herself from the autumn wind.

In recent weeks the atmosphere in her group of friends had become 'strange' because although they all seemed to act in a normal way, whenever a specific topic was brought up for the conversation all of them seemed to change their mood to one of expectation, all of them with the exception of the always happy Atsuko Kagari which it changed to one of anxiety and, one could even say that, fear, but what most dismayed the blonde was that this problematic subject, was nothing more and nothing less than herself, it seemed that if the subject of the conversation turned to be something about the blonde girl all of her friends seemed to expect some ‘special’ reaction from Akko or if, instead, the topic was about the crimson-eyed girl they all expected a reaction from Diana.

It is also worth noting that also in recent weeks Hannah and Barbara always seemed to be all over Diana with questions regarding the brunette, questions that she knew were to bring out the obvious infatuation of the heiress, that infatuation that she would always deny for the sake of her beloved one, because she thought that doing this would be the best for both of them, because if the Japanese girl, in the most probable case, rejected her, Diana could not bear the loss of the girl, and if, in the most unlikely case, Akko reciprocated her feelings Diana thought that after a while Akko would realize that Diana was no one special and would end up leaving her, making the loss of the girl even more painful, so she decided to deny her feelings for the sake of their friendship.

What she did not know was that, by doing this, she was hurting the person she herself swore to love, ‘cause making the oblivious little witch think that Diana only wanted her as one more friend, hurt her heart, something that Diana -for obvious reasons- did not know because, like her, the brunette swore that the heiress would not accept her if she confessed.

Diana was about to finish her nightly patrol in the corridors and in a short time she would return to her bedroom, so, she decided to go out to the gardens of the academy for a moment and try to clear her mind, and on the outskirts she turned to see the sky, something the once she do it she would regret of doing it so, because more than helping her, this caused all her insecurities to return to her, and all the 'why?' invaded her mind once again.

_All shine of a thousand spotlights will never compare to the brightness of your smile, all the stars we steal from the night sky will never match the galaxies that are in your gaze, all those wonders and more will never be enough, they will never be enough_

_Towers of gold are still to little because you know that riches have never mattered to me, these hands could hold the world but it’ll never be enough, it’ll never be, it will never be that way for me._

And for the first time in ten years Diana Cavendish cried, she looked at the beautiful starry sky and cried, she thought about that crimson-eyed girl who lit her heart and cried, she cried everything her heart asked her for, her beautiful blue eyes like the ocean, left that those waves of sadness came out so that the sea calmed down again, and even on her way back to her room she cried, she cried when imagining her friend by her side, she cried remembering everything that that little witch had given her and when she got to her room she crumbled into pieces, seeing her teammates hurt her, because she realized that the friendship they had given her would no longer be enough to satisfy her.

But either way they both understood what was happening and both Hannah and Barbara put aside the trivialities they were doing that night, because they were not important compared to their teammate in distress, they ran towards Diana and hugged her, gave her that incomparable hug that only a sister could give you, ’cause what they had was no longer a simple friendship, what once began as a relationship of strangers had become one of sisters.

They took her in their arms and guided her to the comfort of her bed, they asked her to bathe and change, they waited for her until she was ready and they hugged her again, Hannah asked her to speak to them and Barbara got up to prepare tea, chamomile tea specifically as this was the blonde's favorite, after preparing the drink she returned, offered their cups to her teammates and sat next to Diana who was already a little calmer.

She told them of her regret, she told them how the world was gradually turning gray again because her light was not at her side, she apologized because she confessed that, although she appreciated it very much, their friendship was no longer enough for her, she told them her insecurities and they only listened, they didn't say anything the whole time Diana spoke, they just took her hand in support and let some tears come out of their own eyes, because seeing their friend suffer hurt them a lot.

Both were upset with the Japanese girl because, technically, this was all her fault, but anyway they were also eternally grateful to her because thanks to her Diana had learned that she is not alone, she achieved in one year what they never could, she managed to get Diana to trust people again, managed to make Diana lean on her friends, so even though her friend's pain was her fault they would always thank her, because without her Diana would never have opened up to them, for this same reason, both Hannah and Barbara understood Diana, because it was true, Atsuko Kagari brought light to people's hearts, brought warmth and hope, both understood why Diana had fallen for her, since she gave her everything that she needed, she gave her all the love she longed for and thanks to this they also understood why nothing was anymore enough for Diana.

Nothing would ever be enough for her again, since she had already felt and witnessed paradise, and like all human beings Diana was ambitious and when she had everything, she was going to try not to let it go because that was all she had worked for in her life.

Even if she denied it saying that her mission was to bring pride back to the Cavendish house, because, although it was true that one of her main life goals was to return honor to her last name, they both know that the reason for living of every human being is to find happiness is such a simple but at the same time so deep reason, life is complicated only because you do it that way or, if, in all the way around, someone complicates it for you, then, following this logic, all we do is seek happiness, well, you seek what you think will give you happiness and, as for Diana, she thought, bringing honor back to her family would give her that, what she did not know was that happiness can really be something as simple as lying on the lap of the most important person in her life after a disastrous day, to look her in the eye and know that she is finally home.

This truth was something that she ignored because, since she was a little girl her only source of happiness had been taken away from her by the clutches of death, her mother had passed away when she was just 6 years old, and since then her world had turned gray, the wonderful magic that had once brightened her heart seemed something 'normal' something that she had to master, it was no longer something bright and warm as before.  
She grew up with the idea that she had to be someone perfect and fully capable of achieving everything, that the word ‘fail’ could not exist in her dictionary, so she didn’t know what happiness was, the only thing she knew was that everything she achieved was never enough, none of it filled the emptiness in her heart.

So, then she unconsciously sought, she sought what she always lacked but she never admitted, she sought the warmth of love that her mother couldn’t give her, and when she found it, she did not understand it, she did not understand that she could finally rest, she did not understand until, as she thought, was too late, she understood it until she realized that nothing else was really enough, she understood it until she felt the same love that she had not felt in ten years, she understood it until she turned to see that gaze, reddish like a fire that warmed her interior like a bonfire in winter, she understood it until, for the first time since her mother's death, she felt her heart beat for something more than circulating blood through her veins, she understood it when the happiness that she thought had abandoned her was once again present in her life.

So she took her well-deserved rest, the emptiness inside her seemed to fill little by little, for the first time she thought that this was enough, but no, she was completely wrong, her heart wanted more, he wanted what made him beat uncontrollably it had to be of him and nobody else, and so, she fell in love, she fell in love with that warmth, but, for fear of losing what she already had, she didn’t dare to take another step in her search, she believed that this rest could last a little more, but, like everything else in her life, that comfortable place where her soul rested was no longer enough for her, because she knew that something better still existed, but she refused, she silenced her heart once again and she didn’t advance, she knew that the place where she was was no longer enough, that it would never be again, but fear dominated her and forced her to stay.

But her heart already knew what he wanted and he decided to continue on his way in secret, he managed to make the blonde fall in love more and more, he managed to make her fall in love until it seemed painful to her not to be able to move on, he managed to make her fall in love until she broke and she had to continue, but fear didn’t stop fighting either, fear convinced her that she would never be enough, that love would do her more harm than good, that’s why, right now, she was like this, because she knew that her heart was right, she knew that the only way to be satisfied was to be beside that crimson-eyed brunette, but, the idea of losing everything terrified her, she wouldn’t know what she would do if she lost her happiness once again, she didn’t think she would able to continue again if her light went out, however, once again everything seemed boring to her, once again nothing seemed to be enough, once again she began to lose sight of her way.

And that, was something that they would not allow, they would not allow their beloved friend to return to that abyss, so, they knew that it was time to act, they would no longer respect the limits morally imposed by society, tonight they would let their friend cry, they would rest next to her and they would give her support, but as soon as they woke up tomorrow they would both do their best to prove to her friend that she is enough for the other girl, that she is everything the brunette wants and that fear is nothing that she can't exceed

And then when that moment arrives, for the first time in her life, something will be enough for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the link to the song if you guys want to hear it  
> https://youtu.be/6jZVsr7q-tE
> 
> Any suggestion for a song for the upcoming chapters will be highly appreciated, the only condition is that it had to be from a musical, it can be from a play or from any movie (animated and live action)
> 
> See ya!

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the link of the original song if you guys want to hear it  
> https://youtu.be/B7h7c_L_Yp4


End file.
